


Christmas Day.

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Pandemic - Freeform, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Happy Holidays from the Lance Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Wolf Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



Holidays were at its full peak in The Lance-Barnes Residence that was located outside Star City. Laurel was playing with the twins in the playroom while Bucky and Sara were sharing a drink looking over the green pastry through the window. After the whole crisis had been averted, they were in need of some vacation and Christmas was certaintly the perfect time to do it. Sara’s girlfriend Cass was taking a nap in the guest room. 

“You know this is the first time we celebrate Christmas in over 10 years.” 

Sara frowned. Now that she thought about, it’s really been a long time. “Really? Has it been that long?” 

At Bucky's grim nod, the former assassin shook her head. “Wow. Time really flies, doesn’t it?” 

It sure does. “When was the last time we celebrated christmas without having to fight bad guys?” Bucky wondered.

“’06.” Sara replied thinking back to the last time she celebrated christmas with Bucky. It was one of the last times her parents celebrated together before Lian Yu. “Right before you left for the boot camp.” 

“And right before Lian Yu.” Bucky sighed. So much has happened since they celebrated the hoildays. Argus. Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn. The League of Assassins. Metahumans. Damien. Oliver. They both were a far cry from whom they were once upon a time. 

Neither Sara or Bucky were aware Laurel had been listening to their conversation. She too misses the simpler times where things weren’t too much complicated. But no matter no much you wanna hold on to a moment, you can’t stop time from moving on. Taking a deep breath, Laurel went back to the play room to tuck her children for the night.

Seeing that the mood was getting a bit depressed, Bucky went to retretive a present that would definitely lift the sprits up. 

“What’s this?” Sara inquired, inspecting a small present she had been given just moments ago. 

“Consider this a late Birthday present.” Bucky told her. He hadn't forgotten about her birthday, but knowing that it was the one day on her calendar that she didn't celebrate, he waited one more day until Christmas Eve. Sara opened the present and was delighted to see what he had given to her.

“Dad’s old detective badge.” She took it in her hands, feeling it. it felt the same. "Thanks Buck."

"Anytime." Bucky shrugged. 

-

Laurel joined the two after tucking the twins in for the night. “When Mom left after the divorce was finalized, it brought me and Dad closer than ever. We would spend Christmas at Dad’s place every year, eating Chinese takeout while listening to some horrible christmas jeers.” Laurel recalled fondly.

“At Fifth and Avenue?” Sara guessed. Laurel nodded with a faint smile.

“That’s the one. Looking back, I think it was an excuse to keep me from the kitchen."

Sara laughed. Her older sister was never good at cooking. "Yeah, you weren't exactly a top chef."

Laurel sighed shaking her head in amusement. Her bad cooking skills made for terrible puns material. "Don't remind me."

Sara raised her beer in salute. "Merry Christmas, Sis."

Laurel leaned into Bucky as he kissed her on the top of her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Sara."

Merry Christmas indeed.

**AN: There you go.**


End file.
